


What Did You Do With My Heart?

by dangerousthinking



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Pidge mention - Freeform, Song fic, keith gets drunk at one point, no happy ending, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerousthinking/pseuds/dangerousthinking
Summary: They say that the hotter the fire the faster it burns out. But they don’t tell you that it also leaves the biggest scars, the most ash. The wounds left behind will always be tender, always fresh. They don’t tell you how much it will always hurt.





	What Did You Do With My Heart?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song; Things We Used To Share by Thomas Sanders.

They say that the hotter the fire the faster it burns out. But they don’t tell you that it also leaves the biggest scars, the most ash. The wounds left behind will always be tender, always fresh. They don’t tell you how much it will _always_ hurt. 

_Why?_ Lance would sob into Hunk’s arms after all is said. After all is done and over with. In the end, he had been the one to end it, leaving Keith with a look that, if he weren’t breaking up with him, if things were still good, would have made his insides twist painfully. But no, he had to leave before he cried. Lance would not cry in front of Keith, not again. Never again.

He had left most of his things at their— no. At _Keith’s_ apartment. Keith could keep them for all he cared. He didn’t want them, not with the memories tied to them. He ended up moving in with Hunk.

Keith wanted to reach for him, to ask for Lance to stay, but he didn’t, because he knew that it was for the best. Lance had just turned to leave as his first tear slipped out. They had been fighting for months, and deep down he knew it was for the best, _but it still hurt._

He couldn’t stay at the apartment after Lance had come to collect his clothes and some other things. It felt empty, and incomplete without Lance. He found a jacket that he’d bought for Lance still hanging on a single, solitary hanger in Lance’s side of the closet. Without thinking completely, he tore it from its hanger and pressed it to his face, inhaling deeply. It still smelled like him. By the time Keith went to bed, there was a large wet spot on the jacket from where he had cried into it. That’s how Shiro found him the next day.

Months passed, and Lance thought he was over it, and that he was ready to move on. He’d tried to put himself back out there, to date again. He had gotten good at ignoring the empty space his bed where Keith used to lay. He thought he was okay, until he completely burst into tears in the middle of a club Hunk had taken him to. He left, texting Hunk that he did so, and also not to worry (he would anyway).

He composed a text to Keith. It read; _what did you do with my heart?_ He deleted it without sending.

Keith was no better off, and it was obvious to everyone that he had changed. He was no longer as sure of himself. He’d always jokingly called Lance his impulse control, little did he know that’s exactly what he was. It was 3:18 am, a time Keith had grown used to seeing in recent months. He had been drinking, which impaired his ability to think clearly. He opened his phone and called Lance. 

_“Hello?”_ came a groggy voice on the other end of the line.

“Lance,” he breathed. He felt himself start to tear up, it felt so good to hear his voice again.

Silence. And then, _“What do you want, Keith?”_ Lance’s tone was still tired, though more defensive, guarded. A tone Keith had never heard from him before. It sunk in for him, just then, that any dreams he had that they could be together again evaporated. And it _hurt._ There was a million things he wanted to tell Lance, things he’d been aching to say since the day Lance left.

Instead he just cries. That’s all Lance needs to tell him that Keith is drunk.   
_“I can’t even think anymore, not without my thoughts going back to you. Always back to you. Damn it, Lance,”_ a shakey inhale, and then, _“what did you do with my heart?”_

_“…. Go to bed, Keith.”_ and then the dial tone signalling that Lance had hung up. Keith threw his phone at a wall, shattering the screen. He didn’t care, not just then. He didn’t care about anything. He let out a sob and sunk to the floor. Why was this hurt still so fresh? Why did it still hurt this much? _Because Lance mattered,_ Shiro would tell him.

Lance didn’t fall back asleep that night.

_What did you do with my heart?_ That one thought rang through Lance’s head for the next few days. He had thought those exact word himself many times. He texts Keith about a week after his drunken phone call from him. 

**L:** _we need to talk. meet me at the park at 3pm tomorrow._

He hit send before he could change his mind. They both needed closure. Five minutes later he receives his reply.

**K:** _…i’ll be there._

Lance arrived early. He knew Keith would know which spot, it was where they always met. He had gotten coffee for both of them, painfully remembering Keith’s order. He sat on a bench and waited. After a few minutes he checked his phone. _2:58._

“Lance,” he heard from behind him. He turned and saw Keith standing behind him.

“Hey man,” he started out of habit. He didn’t bother to correct himself. “I got coffee,” he stated awkwardly, standing and handing Keith his cup. “It’s the same as you usually get.”

Keith takes the coffee, taking a drink. Lance must have been here long enough for it to cool down, seeing as he didn’t burn his mouth. “Let’s walk, Shiro followed me to make sure I don’t do something stupid,” he said, gesturing behind him where Lance saw Shiro a hundred yards or so back, pretending to read a newspaper.

“Good idea,” he started walking with Keith in the opposite direction of Shiro. He tried not to notice the bags under Keith’s eyes. “So, the reason I wanted to talk to you is because I’ve been thinking about what you said when you called me the other day, I don’t know if you remember,” he looked around, at the ground, at a tree, anywhere but Keith.

“I remember,” Keith said quietly. “Which part?”

They stopped underneath a tree in a less crowded area of the park. “’What did you do with my heart,’” Lance said it like a statement. “There are some things I realized,” he looked at Keith finally, waiting to go on.

“And that would be?”

He took a deep breath before continuing. “I tried moving on after you, I’m still trying. This isn’t me saying I want to try again, I’m making an observation. I’ve asked myself that same question so many times, ‘what did you do with my heart’. I figured that, even if there were an answer, even if you could somehow give it back, I wouldn’t take it. Even though it still hurts, I gave it to you. It’s yours. I meant it when I told you what’s mine is yours. So, maybe I just have to love with a different part of myself, and I can’t do that if I’m always thinking about you.”

Keith took a moment to think. Clearly Lance had had time to think this through. Thinking about what he said. “You’re leaving,” he concluded after a moment. Lance nodded.

“It’s what’s best, for both of us, not being in contact.”

Keith inhaled sharply, as though Lance had stabbed him. He knew Lance was right, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. He looked away from Lance, suppressing the tears that stung the back of his eyes. “You’re right. This is you saying goodbye, isn’t it?” He looked back at Lance, who wore a pained expression of his own. It stung worse knowing he had caused it.

“Yeah,” Lance said after a moment. “My plane leaves tomorrow, and I’m going to visit my mom for a while, and I’ll get a place somewhere around there. After that I don’t know for certain, but I’m going to do my best to be okay again,” he finished carefully.

“I’m happy for you,” Keith said several seconds later. He was, really. He was proud that Lance had come to this on his own, even though the thought of it made him feel as if a knife were being twisted into his gut. He would put on a happy face for Lance. “Maybe… Maybe I can try that too. Loving with a different part of myself.”

Lance smiled at that. God, he’d missed that smile. “I’m glad.”

It was painfully obvious to the two of them that this was the end. Of everything, as well as this interaction. It pained both of them that it was so short. “So… That’s it, I guess.” Keith said quietly after a few minutes. Someone had to say it, after all.

“I guess it is.” Lance echoed. They stood there for a moment, each aching for a hug, a hand touch, something to give them full closure. It didn’t happen.

“Goodbye, Lance.” Keith let his pain show through his voice, not being able to hold it back any longer.

“Goodbye Keith,” Lance let his own agonizing pain slip through his facade. Keith was the first to leave, walking in the direction he last saw Shiro. He was crying again.

Once out of sight, Lance leaned against the tree they’d been standing under. He sat there, silently crying for a few minutes before dragging himself to his feet and eventually home.

Keith had spent the rest of the day with Shiro, whom he had told everything to, and they were at Keith’s place. He had stayed overnight to make sure Keith didn’t do anything stupid.

Lance had finally managed to pry Hunk and Pidge off of him, all three of them so very full of emotions. They had promised to come and visit, and Lance would hold them to it. He boarded the plane, and sat in his window seat. He looked out the window as it took off, and only then did he allow himself to cry.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, but at that very moment, Keith and Lance both shared the same thought.

_What did you do with my heart?_

_What did you do with my heart?_

_What did you do with my heart?_

**end.**


End file.
